


Shifting Winds and Burning Leaves

by MoonRaven1412



Series: Seashanties [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fic Crossover, catch your breath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: Times when Kaito - formerly Namikaze - met with his younger brother. Sometimes with his wife, sometimes with his daughter, sometimes with his other brother or niece or nephew.And none of those times did Minato know of their relation.()Spin-off to As the Sea Calls as well as crossover with Catch Your Breath.





	Shifting Winds and Burning Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893351) by [Liangnui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangnui/pseuds/Liangnui). 



> Alright... So instead of Kairi, you get her father Kaito as the main character. This fic will be crossed over with Catch Your Breath instead of Dreaming of Sunshine and... I doubt I'll ever reach chuunin exam arc with this and thus no mentions of Shikako here.
> 
> But here is the first chapter, timelinewise I put this after Kei and Obito's first chuunin exam attempt.

 

Kaito sighed. Scouting mission in the Land of Fire was not how he’d imagined to spent this summer. It was sweltering! The humidness was making the weather unbearable. And the thick civilian clothes weren’t making the situation any better.

Next to him, Akane groaned. She had pulled her brown locks on a bun but apparently it had fallen apart. Kaito, being the helpful teammate that he was, offered to tie it up for her. He had much longer hair after all.

“Thanks.” The young woman huffed and they stepped aside from the road. Travelling civilian speed was yet another bother. They could not take to trees where it was shady but had to travel via exposed roads.

“You’re welcome.” Kaito hummed and started tying her hair on braids that were then bent on loops and eventually gathered together.

“I hate this mission.”

“Me too. But it’s imperative to get through it.”

“I know…”

The Third Shinobi war had started just few years ago. Konoha and Iwa had been flexing at each other long before that but White Fang’s botched mission had brought everything boiling over. Iwa and Kumo had allied. Kiri was in the midst of its own civil war. Suna and Konoha were not openly hostile but as they’d been enemies in the last war, there was certain amount of wariness. Thus missions like Kaito and Akane’s.

Kaito hefted his bag better on his shoulder, checked that his own hair was tied up and out of the way and then pulled his hood up. Blonde hair wasn’t very common at Land of Fire after all. Unless you were a Yamanaka.

Or a Namikaze.

“I wonder how Mina-chan is doing…” Kaito mused as they began walking on again.

“… If I didn’t know that he is your younger brother, I’d question your sanity of calling the student of one of the Sannin, ‘Mina-chan’.” Akane deadpanned.

“Well… Aside from bingo book entries, I know next to nothing of him…” He drew silent as a horse-drawn carriage clattered past them. Kaito raised a hand to greet the driver. The driver raised a hand as well but focused back on the road.

“I know, I know.” Akane sighed. “It’s still ridiculous.”

“Arashi-kun is the same.”

“And he is an Iwa-jounin. They are level of insanity on their own.”

“Still my brother. And despite Sandaime-sama being dead, the agreement still stands between our villages. Arashi-kun and I are allowed to keep contact as long as village secrets are not leaked. Did I already tell you about his daughter starting Academy? Danae-san was very proud of her as well.”

“Yes, actually. You gushed over the pictures for weeks. One could’ve thought it was your own daughter in them.”

“Well, Reika-chan is my first niece. First new member of my family. Of course I’m excited about what goes on in her life.”

The pair continued idle chatting until, eventually, the town they were headed to came to view from behind the trees. It was time to settle in and start gathering information first thing tomorrow. With people taking cover from the sun indoors, it was harder to gather gossip.

* * *

The inn they were staying at was nice. Not luxurious at any stretch but it offered breakfast in a communal dining room, an evening meal for extra pay and was next to a bathhouse. More than enough for shinobi in the other words.

Akane and Kaito shared their room as they posed as a married couple. While they had been on missions together and known each other since graduation, they’d never actually considered dating. Yet… there was a certain sort of ease when they were around each other.

Akane suggested bathing after their road trip and thus washing away all the dust and sweat accumulated. Kaito readily agreed. His feet ached aince she’d kept chakra enhancements to minimum.

Their mission was to gather information about local crime lord who was aside from relaying supplies to Kumogakure, also possibly selling information. While Suna themselves was as far away from Kaminari no Kuni as possible, it was still imperative to know what sort of information was being sold. Especially considering that Kumo and Iwa were sort of allied against Konoha and Suna.

* * *

The mission itself went without a hitch. They located the man in question, kept an eye and ear out for rumors and investigated the man’s paperwork. There was proof of classified information being obtained and sold but it would be up to intelligence shinobi to find the leak and assess whether to kill the man or feed him and then to Kumo some false information.

No, it was after the mission in the next village over that Akane’s hackles rose and Kaito had to push her back despite feeling faint and angry himself.

That shade of silver hair spiking up could not be a coincidence after all. But this was a kid and Kaito knew for a fact that the White Fang was dead for several months already.

So that kid must be the murderer’s son.

Kaito knew intellectually that back then Suna and Konoha had been enemies and that he should not blame the kid for the actions of his father… But emotionally… Kaito had lost his sensei. The man he’d looked up to in the absence of his own parents. Kaito had seen White Fang strike sensei down.

Akane had seen it too. And she might’ve had less restraint than Kaito had but Kaito was faster and in a flash,  he had his arm out an pushing his teammate back so she wouldn’t take any more steps towards the kid and his teammates.

(They looked so young. Were they just genin?)

The three kids tensed and turned to look at them.

(Oh dear… wonder what they were doing here… And where their teacher was.)

* * *

**Kei’s POV**

It was one of the many missions Team Minato had taken in the recent months in between training. It was after Kei, Obito and Rin’s first attempt at chuunin exams in which they’d failed and been defeated soundly.

They were in some no name village after escorting a small time merchant to their next destination. With the war knocking on the door, civilians were getting nervous and rather paid for safety just in case something happened. According to sensei that was normal and that once war actually started, civilians would stay put and on then the mission count would decrease and thus allow more manpower into actual fighting and espionage.

Kai, Kakashi and Obito had been sitting on some barrels and eating some lunch bought from a nearby shop when Kei felt someone watching them. She lifted her head to get a better read on the situation. Next to her, Kakashi and Obito also shifted.

It took a moment to spot them, as their chakra signatures were muted to civilian level and thus blended in with the locals but there were two shinobi there. Between two buildings. They were dressed in civilian style but the animosity wrapped around the woman like a shroud was a dead give-away. The man seemed like he’d tried to salvage situation but his chakra was quite unhappy as well. Whether it was for the same reason than the woman or because their cover was blown, that remained to be seen.

The woman had reddish brown hair pulled on multiple thin braids, heavy tan and dark blue eyes. The man in the other hand had long blonde hair pulled on a high tail and then looped. But it was his eyes that attracted Kei’s attention. They were green but there was something… something…

But before anyone else could react to either way, there was a whoosh of displaced air when sensei appeared on their side.

“May I ask what in my students garnered the attention of two Suna ninja?” Minato asked the pair faux-pleasantly.

Suna? Aside from the tan, what identified them as…

The woman’s wrist twitched, a paper fan falling to her hand from her sleeve. Ah… wind nature. The man grabbed the woman’s wrist, giving her a look. A hushed conversation followed though they didn’t put much effort in keeping it from Konoha-nins’ ears.

“Akane… you can’t pick a fight here.”

“That brat…”

“Got nothing to do with what happened to sensei.”

Kei followed the line of the woman’s sight, which hadn’t wavered, straight to… Kakashi.

“He is still… You were there too!”

“Shut up!” The man hissed and then in a fluid movement disarmed the woman and promptly hoisted her over his shoulder. He then glanced at team Minato and shrugged, jostling his protesting but not struggling load.

“My apologizes from her behavior. Some wounds are too deep to heal though.” Oh… no…

“No harm was done.” Minato replied mildly. “But I’d urge you to leave soon.”

“Oh, we will.” The man stated airily, glancing at the woman on his shoulder. “No need to worry about our presence here.”

And he walked deeper into the gap between the houses, presumably continuing to the market street on the other side.

“Are you three alright?” Minato asked then, turning to address the three ten-year-olds.

“Yeah…” Obito muttered. “What was that about, Bakashi?”

“…nothing. I’ve never seen them before.” Kakashi scowled.

“They were just watching.” Kei agreed. This was like Chiyo all over again. Suna-nin wanting revenge on Kakashi over something that Hatake Sakumo did. And apparently those two had lost their teacher and even witnessed it. That would indeed leave scars.

More interesting and pressing concern was though… Now that Kei really looked at it, and could directly compare what she saw… That man with his green eyes… They were exact same shape than Minato-sensei’s eyes.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

“I’m still mad at you.” Akane grumbled as Kaito ran towards Suna, she still on his shoulder. They had no need for stealth anymore and thus had changed back to their shinobi gear. Kaito was faster and stronger out of the two of them and thus had opted in carrying her while running in order to cover more ground during the first day back. And this way he could allow himself to tunnel vision to the running while Akane was a lookout.

“I know.”

“Your shoulder is uncomfortable.”

“I know.”

“…Thank you for stopping me.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Namikaze Family Tree. When this first chapter happens, Kairi and Deidara and Naruto(and Tatsumaki) are yet to be born. Kairi and Deidara will be three years older than Naruto.
> 
>  


End file.
